Little Red Light
by Jackie K Paper
Summary: Bella wanted an adventure. She needed an escape from her daily routine, however the image in front of her was just too sexy to be her. She couldn't deny it, though. She did look sexy. Wanton even.  A little AH O/S for my ladies.


**A/N: I've been neglecting my ladies lately (stupid RL always gets in the way), so this little lovin' is dedicated to them. Big thanks SuexCoxCullen for her request (and prereading), and to LaMomo for her super beta skills, and Miss Unimaginative Olean I want you to know that this is in 3rd person just for you :P**

* * *

><p>"Slowly. Do it for me slowly."<p>

Bella tried to focus on the webcam instead of the computer screen, but the mirror image of herself was more than just distracting.

She was sitting crossed-legged on the big beige loveseat in her huge bedroom. Her little crimson teddy felt too small, looked too tight, and was too transparent.

She felt more naked than when she actually had her clothes off. The intricate lace patterns of the teddy just covered her nipples and she could see how hard they were, straining against the sexy fabric.

Her lashes were thick with mascara. The dark eyeliner made her brown eyes seem deeper. She had worked on her looks for longer than she was willing to admit. She still wasn't sure if she'd actually achieved the effect she was aiming for. The line between grey-blue-hued sexy-smoky eyes and black-eyed prostitute was a fine one.

She wondered who the woman looking back at her was. It wasn't her. Really, it was all too much, too over the top, and just too sexy to be her.

She couldn't deny it, though. The woman looking at her did look sexy. Wanton even.

The little red light from the webcam brought her back to reality. She wasn't the only one looking at the image. He was there. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was watching.

He was telling her what to do, and she did everything he asked, slowly moving her right hand down the side of her flushed cheek, pausing to smooth her thumb over her full wine-colored lips, smearing her lipstick in the process.

"Can you see yourself? In the image on your screen – do you see what I see?"

Bella stared at the screen. All she could see was herself, there on the screen looking back at her. "I . . I"

"Shh, I don't want you to talk, but I do want you to see what I see. Look at yourself. Know that I'm watching you. I'm there with you. That's my hand you feel moving down your throat. My palm and my fingers splayed over the creamy space between your throat and your beautiful breasts. Um, so lovely. There, pause right there, Bella."

Bella's hand was burning on her skin. She wanted to please him, wanted him to want her the way she wanted him. She needed him to see how he affected her. Her nipples were so hard they ached.

"Slowly now, Bella. Slowly move your hand down over your breast and pinch that hard little nipple for me. Those aren't your fingers you feel, those are my lips, my mouth closing around you, my tongue brushing back and forth. You feel me, beautiful? You feel my lips closing and pulling on you? You feel the nip of my teeth? Hum, so good, your soft breast and your hard nipple, so fucking good, Bella. So fucking good."

No one on earth had a voice like his. She felt the words roll off of his tongue and across her nipple.

She imagined her hand was his hot mouth, moving across the top of one breast down to the peak of the other. Closing her eyes, she brought her other hand up and squeezed her breasts tightly together.

"Oh no, you don't, little one. I want you to keep your eyes open. Look at the screen. Make me feel you. Look into the camera as if you are looking me in the eyes. Stare into my eyes as you touch yourself for me. Remember that it's me and only me that gets to see you like this. Watch you like this. Only I get this part of you. No one else, baby, no one else. That's right. Do you feel that baby? Do you feel me watching you?"

He spoke so slowly, leading her on with his voice.

"Move for me Bella, move your right hand down your tummy and over your thigh. Do it slowly, gently. That's it, baby. When you move that hand back up, I want you to move your little camisole up with it, show me more of your skin. Let me see the string that holds your little panties together."

Thank god she was sitting down. Her teeny tiny thong left nothing to the imagination. That was probably the point, though. There was no way she was going to turn around and show her ass to the camera. That just wasn't happening. But she could slide her teddy up and give him a peek of what she was wearing, without having to stand-up and actually strip for him.

"You know what I would do if I were there, Bella? That hand you feel on your thigh? Move it ever so lightly up and down your skin, move it so softly you're barely touching yourself. That's my lips you feel baby, my hot breath caressing you."

Bella did as he said. She glided her hand, barely a whisper; it was as if he really was there. His lips moving up her body, his hair brushing across her as he moved up her thigh slowly, creeping at a torturous pace. She wanted him there with her, needed him on his knees between her legs in front of her big beige loveseat. She uncrossed her legs and opened herself up to him, so he could see her hand moving to cup herself for him.

"You're wet for me aren't you, baby? Yes, you are. I know you are. How hot you must be. That thin fabric is covering too much of you. You know what I would do to you, Bella? I would use my teeth to move that little tiny strip of fabric to the side, and then I'd bury my face in you, Bella. I'd lick your little clit. I'd suck on it. And while I did that Bella, do you know what else I would do to you? I would ease my finger into you. Just one of my long fingers would be inside you, pumping in and out, out and in. My tongue making love to you, my finger fucking you. Just like that Bella, do it for me, show me what it looks like to have my finger inside of you."

Oh, his voice. His deep, sexy, smooth voice. She wanted more. She needed to hear more.

"And do you know what would happen when you're just about to cum Bella? Do you know what I would do to you?"

All she could do was shake her head while pleasuring herself for him.

"I would stop. I would stand-up and stare into your lust-filled eyes. I would undo the button on my jeans. Unzip the zipper. I would slide them down to the floor along with my boxers and then I would kneel down in front of you. Take you by your hips and quickly pull you to the very edge of that sofa. And then, do you know what I would do to you, Bella? I would suck your earlobe, and whisper how beautiful you are. I would rub my hard cock between your legs, feel your wet pussy coat me and then, I would grab your hips and slam into you, as deep as I could possibly go."

Bella gasped and thrust deeper, feeling him in front of her, on her, in her. Taking her. Making her his.

"Oh fuck, Bella, yeah, that's it baby, just like that. I'd fuck you so deep and hard just like that. "

She could hear the desperation in his voice. He wanted her. He wanted to be the one bringing her to climax. He was the one bringing her to climax.

"Fuck! Stop! Stop right there!"

What? How could he ask her to stop now? She was spread for him. Open for him. Her panties stretched to the side, her fingers inside of her, her body hot, heart racing, blood pumping,

Now, now that she felt free and was letting herself be lost in the whole experience, he stopped her?

Was he rejecting her? After watching everything, didn't she look attractive when she was about to cum? Oh god, that was it. She had an ugly cum face. She was turning him off. She wasn't wanton or sexy. She was just a silly housewife who wanted something different, something to distract her from her own routine. Drop kids off at school. Clean the house, walk the dog, do laundry, lunch with the girls, mop the kitchen floor, shop, prepare dinner for her kids and husband.

It was too much for her. She stared at the camera in disbelief and felt a tear go down her cheek as she dropped her head down. God, she felt so rejected, vulnerable, embarrassed. It wasn't fair. She had missed feeling wanted, feeling adventurous, feeling sexy. There was no time for sexy in her daily life. This was supposed to be her moment. Her outlet.

Was he even there anymore? She couldn't see him. She didn't even know if he was still watching her. Maybe he'd disconnected. That would be better, really. To just leave her be.

"Shh, why are you upset, little one?"

Bella looked up at the camera, wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Bella, baby… I was just telling someone not to come into my office. Did you forget that I'm at work, baby? Don't be sad, little one. Won't you wait for me, baby? Will you let me sign back on to be with you later? I have a conference call now so I can't properly devote my time to your dripping pussy and I have yet to watch you cum. And I will watch you cum. Again and again. I'll be back online soon, baby. I'll watch you tremble and shake for me, only me."

Bella looked at the little red light. She hated that she couldn't see his face. But she trusted him. She was overreacting. She had never done anything like this. Maybe it was just too much for her. It was two in the afternoon; she was on the loveseat in a state of semi-undress, hand between her legs...

They had probably gone too fast, too soon.

She inhaled a deep breath and nodded.

"That's it. That's my girl. I want you happy. I just lost track of time, little one. I have to make this call. I'll be back."

She could sense when he disconnected. She knew that he wasn't watching her anymore.

Bella didn't know how long he would be, but she knew she couldn't neglect her work while she was waiting for him. She still had things to finish before the day ended.

The afternoon passed in a blur. He was on her mind non-stop, but he didn't come back online. He didn't message her. He didn't e-mail her.

When Edward came home from work after picking up the girls from their ballet class, she had his favorite dinner waiting for him on the dining room table. All through the meal, Bella was aware of every movement she made. Though she'd showered and washed away her wantonness, she was sure that her cheeks were still flushed, and she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

As Edward cleared off the table, he picked up her plate and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Dinner was very tasty, my dear,"

Bella silently nodded her head.

"And Bella, baby, wear blue next time."


End file.
